thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisie Willows-Stone
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Maisie_rl.jpg Maisie_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Maisie Arlyssa Willows-Stone Age: 16 (17 on Day 1 of the Games) District: 5 (0, 6, 7, 9, 11) Alignment: Neutral Good Height: 5'10 Weapon: Maisie's most preferred weapon is a short sword, a weapon that Maisie has been using her entire life from the time that she was a tiny toddler, and continued to use the weapon as she affiliated herself with an underground organization known as "Dynamo" (you'll find out more about them later on). Alternatively, she'll use either a serrated sword or a set of serrated knives to fight. Appearance: Maisie's appearance takes after her mother with her bobbed snow white hair that falls slightly short of her shoulders. Originally, Maisie had blue eyes like the rest of the Stone family, but after some time, her eyes naturally switched to a sunset gold color, which is the most prominent feature of herself. Maisie also stands fairly tall for her age at 5'10, and her body is nimble and lean, which allows her to quickly run without being noticed. Allies: Maisie will either ally with members of the Stone family, or the Anti-Careers |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Maisie is a very spunky girl who's rather down to earth. Unlike her other sisters, Maisie acts very tomboy-ish meaning that she could act more aggressive than the average girl and is willing to get her hands dirty in a fight. With this aggression, Maisie is known to be rather brave in a fight and is more than willing to protect others. |-| Backstory= Maisie was the result of a one night stand between Tallulah Stone and Robert Willows, Hawthorne's biological father and Clara's adopted father. On her mom's side, Maisie had three sisters and two brothers that came from other affairs Tallulah had with people. In her household, the girls of the family were trained to be the stereotypical women of the household while the boys were trained in weaponry. Maisie however wanted to train in combat and she figured that with three other sisters, her mom would have her hands full. So, she joined her brothers and learned the art of swordfighting. She became skilled in using a short sword and a serrated sword and eventually could fight with one blindfolded. At the age of seven, their trainer, Magnus, recommended her to be placed in an group known as Dynamo, which was an underground agency that was based on fighting crime in Panem in a more just way then Peacekeepers do. TBC |-| Inspiration= Fictional Character: Maisie's inspiration is largely driven by Arya Stark from the TV show Game of Thrones. Even though I don't watch the show (instead I let the GOT wiki spoil it all for me :), Maisie and Arya have many similarities. They both come from a famous lineage of families (The Stark Family and the Willows/Stone families) and both of them are tomboys in their respective families. Also, Maisie and Arya aren't afraid to fight for what is right, and kill someone that's harmed their families in anyway. Both of them have a kill list of who they want to murder for various reasons. Song Inspirations: Name: Uprising Artist/Band: Muse Album (release year): The Resistance (2009) |-| Category:Females Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:District 5 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Wayward Daughter